virtualfamilykingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Waffle Quest 2010
Released: ''August 22, 2010 ''Retired: '' August 23, 2010 :: Welcome to The VFK Waffle Quest! Tuesday, August 24th is National Waffle Day! This is the day :: waffle lovers celebrate the anniversary of the first U.S. patent :: for a waffle iron! This great invention made the light fluffy waffle :: a delicious sensation! So heat up your waffle iron, get out the :: butter and syrup and let's look at some of the interesting :: history about waffles! :: Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, :: and a Round Waffle Hat! Prizes Quest Q&A 1. In the 1300's, the Greeks, and the people of the low countries (modern day Netherlands), are known to have made flat cakes that resembled waffles. They cooked them between two metal plates with long wooden handles that were held together with a hinge. What was interesting about these early waffle makers? : a. They made unusually large waffles : b. ''They could imprint designs into the waffles : c. They were only decorations : d. They were used only by nobility 2. These early waffles, were made in a similar way to modern waffles but they were flavored differently. We top waffles with sweet toppings like butter and syrup, or fruit and whipped cream, however, early waffles were topped with such things as herbs and cheeses. Go to the Gate House in Medieval Age, and say: "I love waffles!" 3. There is some confusion about the exact day of National Waffle Day. Some sources give the date as August 5th for National Waffle Day. But, others say that the date of August 24th is historically based. Further investigation reveals August 5th as a mistake but the date of August 24th is based on when the patent for the waffle iron was first granted in the United States. In what year was this US patent for the waffle iron issued? : a. 1869 : b. 1875 : c. 1879 : d. 1892 3. Cornelius Swarthout, an American of Dutch heritage from Troy, New York was granted his patent for a "device to bake waffles." His waffle iron was cast iron and designed to be used with coal stoves. It could be flipped over to evenly cook both sides of the waffle. Go to the Medieval Blacksmith's and say: "A waffle is like a pancake with a syrup trap." 4. Another date which confuses things even more is March 25th. This date is Vaffeldagen or International Waffle Day which comes from Sweden. On March 25th, Swedish women begin their spring tasks, which include making waffles! Who were some of the first people to bring "wafles" to the New World? : a. Germans in 1608 : b. Pilgrims in 1620 : c. Swedish in 1638 : d. Amish in 1710 5. The word "waffle" - with two "f"s first appeared in English print in 1735. For people who love waffles, every day is a Waffle Day celebration! In fact, waffle lovers would celebrate waffles the entire month of August, or even all year! Go to the Space Port Entrance in Space Age, and say: "Every day is waffle day!" 6. General Electric Company produced the first fully electric waffle iron which came off the assembly line for the first time on July 26, 1911. The invention combined a revolutionary design for the heating elements, with a thermostat to protect against overheating. This marvelous invention has continued to the present with the same basic function and design. Who came up with this design? : a. Richard G. Drew of Minniapolis, MN : b. Leo Hendirk Baekeland of Yonkers N.Y. : c. Thomas J. Steckbeck of Abbotstown, PA : d. Earl Dickenson of Brunswick, NJ 7. The classic waffle pattern that everyone instantly recognizes as "waffle," is so old that it is embedded in our culture. This interlaced honeycomb-like pattern, does not even have a specific name other than simply "waffle pattern." In fact, patterns for knitting, yard goods, or even packing material use this unique pattern. Go to the Waterfall in Australia and say: "Oh, the greatness of waffles!" 8. Classic American waffles use baking soda or baking powder to leaven the batter, but the fluffier Belgian waffles use yeast for leavening. Also, the Belgian waffle iron is a deeper, larger patterned appliance to accommodate the fluffier waffles that are often used as desserts. They are commonly topped with ice cream or whipped cream and fresh strawberries and fruit. Who invented the Belgian waffle? : a. Prosper Montagne : b. Daniel Boulud : c. Alexis Soyer : d. Maurice Vermersch 9. Vermersch used his wife's waffle recipe to create his famous waffles when residing in Belgium before the start of World War II. He introduced his waffles at the 1960 Brussels World Fair. Due to the massive success of his "Brussel" waffle, he brought it to the 1964 New York World's Fair in America where it was a smash hit as well. It was renamed the Belgian waffle. Go to Inside the Marshall's Office in Western Age, and say: "Do you want waffles?" Press continue to finish the quest